Dimensional Bugger Up!
by Chaotix Dragon
Summary: Contains Spoilers for Shadow the Hedgehog Game! My friends and i get sucked into sonic's world and become furries. Slight humor.
1. I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN I WIN! I WIN!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any SEGA characters. I do own my own characters that are me and my mates. And I may refer to us males' reproductive systems as our equipment, repopulators, weapons array, armoury, tom, dick and harry, siege weapons, vital power plants, hammer or many other gross or weird things. Enjoy.

BEWARE! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE GAME SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

"**Take** that, Afro boy!" I stood and did a fancy dance. I had just beaten my friend Carlin at 2-player in Shadow the Hedgehog, which I had gotten for my birthday a week or so before. I then kicked him and went to play the **Last Story **again. I finished it again.

I laughed uproariously. I went to options and selected my favourite bonus song, ALL HAIL SHADOW, and began to sing-a-long.

"ALL HAIL SHA-" I began. I was cut off by something smashing the window in my 19-year old brother's room. My brother was at the gym tonight, luckily. He was one of the smartest people in his grade 12 class that finished a week or two ago _and_ a body builder (smart, very large and muscular. I thought that was impossible a few years ago).

"Ah, Dermot, I think something broke your window." My short friend Daniel said. He's insane by the way.

"Holy Hell! That's a bugger and a half. I hope they don't blame me for that." I said, really pissed off by this.

"We better go tell your mum." Carlin said, his curly Afro as annoying as ever.

Before I could make a loud, rather sick, irritating comment concerning his 'equipment' (men should know I mean our 'bits'), a knife and the word castration (meaning the removal of someone's' balls), three bolts of lighting, one yellow, one blue and one red, shot through the window, smashing the other glass panel.

"OH, FUCKING HE-" I didn't finish, for at that moment the red lighting hit me in the chest, as the yellow hit Daniel and the blue hit Carlin.

My TV and Game Cube glowed, sucking every thing not nailed down into a large red, green, blue, white, purple, yellow and light teal bluish coloured vortex. Us included.

**Meanwhile**, in another universe, Shadow the Hedgehog, created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, with the DNA and help of the devious alien ruler Black Doom, savour of earth, defeater of the Black Arms alien army, typed on the control console in a computer lab in the space colony Ark.

The green and red chaos emeralds were placed inside a device that used them to power Shadow orbital home.

Shadow eyes were so focused on the computer screen that it took him a few minutes to notice the emeralds giving off a strange light. He walked over to them and opened a hatch.

Without warning a red bolt of energy shot from them into the computer screen. The screen glowed as figure immerged from within the light.

**Down** on Earth, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox was working on the new Cyclone, designed with its four wings in an X formation.

The white chaos emerald resting near his homemade TV started to give off an odd light. Tails turned to the emerald as a jolt of yellow energy leapt from the glowing TV screen into the emerald.

Tails gaped in awe as a strange being of yellow energy was sucked from the screen.

**Eggman's** robots were searching the ruins of Westopolis (that's the first level of Shadow the Hedgehog game) for any of the black creatures weapons.

The blue chaos emerald buried under a small pile of rubble began to glow. A bright blue beam of energy jumped from the screen of a damaged portable TV to the blue chaos emerald.

From the portable TV's screen a creature was being pulled.

Well that's the first chapter of Dimensional Bugger. If you're not Australian (coughwe'rebetterthenAmericacoughtcought) then I'll tell you what bugger means. We sometimes use it instead of shit or fuck. Example: "Bugger, someone mugged me," instead of; "Shit, someone mugged me." Ya get it. I'm not sure of its actual meaning.

**NO HARSH OR MEAN REVEIWS PLEASE.**


	2. Me, Shadow and the Egg Annihilator

**Shadow's** eyes widened as a red glowing figure launched from the computer screen and continued to use up its momentum by rolling across floor until it hit the wall.

Several other things fell out of the computer, including a purple cube shaped device, and what appeared to be a game controller.

"Bollox! I feel like I been mobbed by a blooding Nurgeling horde and a damn gnome!" the creature that had hit the wall was what appeared to be a wolf wearing a dark, murkish green, long sleeved, hooded, jacket/jumper with a undone zipper from the neck to the bottom of the jacket/jumper and a plain (without fuzzy ball on top, I hate those) beanie. It was dark dirt bronze in colour.

"Who are you? And how did get here?" Shadow demanded.

It looked up, apparently surprised at being addressed by him. Seeing Shadow, it looked even more surprised.

"What the fuck? This is impossible! It can't happen! Who are you! Are you Shadow the Hedgehog! Well! ARE YOU?" it, obviously a male by his voice, said too fast for Shadow to reply.

"Yes, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life-form." Shadow answered. "Now tell who you are and I might not space you."

"Oh. Name's Dermot."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now this** was unbelievable. Standing in front of me was a living and breathing Shadow the Hedgehog. It really confused me.

"How did you come out of the computer, wolf?" Shadow questioned, picking his ever-trusty handgun off the table next to him.

"Is that gun really necessary?" I asked nervously. I mean, who wouldn't be with a black hedgehog with rather long mean streak standing in front of them with a fully loaded hand-gun?

"Yes."

"Ooookaaay. Um, well, I don't know how I got here, but, I can tell you that I come from another world where you, Sonic, Eggman and all your other friends and enemies are just characters in a video game series. Actually, I just finished the newest game of which you are main character very recently."

"What?"

So I explained about the famous and popular Sonic the Hedgehog games, then what had happed before I appeared on the Ark.

Just as I finished saying all this when an alarm sounded loudly. Shadow swore. He stalked over the console and looked at the screen.

Since I had remained tall (up to about Vector's chin) I looked over Shadow's shoulder. On the screen hundreds of orange, red and yellow robots were swarming into the Ark, all bearing Eggman's logo.

I whistled. "That's a shit load of 'bots."

Turning towards the door, Shadow said, "Come on. We're going to stop them."

I gaped at Shadow back as he walked out of the room. I ran after him, calling, "Hey, Shadow, I don't have any weapons. Well, except these babies." I added, indicating my rather large wolf claws tipped with sharp metal points.

Shadow opened a door and pushed me in. "Knock your self out."

I grinned at the room full of weapons and explosives. I chuckled, "He he. This is gonna be _BLOODY FUN_."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shadow** slammed into another robot's head, decapitating it. He brought up his gun and sent a bullet straight through a robots head. Unfortunately he didn't notice the massive Hammer-Bot until too late.

Just as the hammer was about to connect his Shadow when a massive explosion ripped the Hammer-Bot apart.

Shadow looked at me. I wore a belt filled and covered in explosive devices and grenades. I also had one of those ammo belts that go over one shoulder like Chewbacca has in Star Wars. It also was covered in grenades and bombs. I held a large grenade launcher to my side to support it. It had a strap that I had slung over the opposite shoulder.

"Need a hand? Thanks for the bombs and gun. I always wanted a large grenade launcher and bombs. I just wish that Liberal bastard John Howard was here with George "the fool" Bush was here." I grinned violently. "Johnny wouldn't be kissing anymore US arse, and Bush wouldn't be startin' no more wars."

Before Shadow could reply a massive yellow, red and orange robot fell from above. Its main body was a big orange ball. Near the bottom it had four long, strong legs with boosters on the bottom. It had two large arms, one with a spiked fist at the end, and the other with a blade made of energy. On it head was cockpit.

"So, it looks like you've got a friend to help you, Shadow. And here I was thinking you hated company." Eggman laughed. "Let's finish this so I can use that Eclipse Cannon to take over the world. Now meet your destruction at the hands of my Egg Annihilator."

The Egg Annihilator jumped at us. Shadow leapt on a pile of debris, while I managed to scramble out of the way just in time.

"Fuck." I said under my breath.

I watched Shadow dodge the energy blade and strike home on the cockpit with a homing attack. Apparently they had forgotten about me. And I hate it when I get ignored.

I slowly made my way closer to the Egg Annihilator, hiding behind broken robots and rubble to avoid detection by Eggman.

It seemed Shadow had seen me, for he kept Eggman's back to me. I snuck up beneath the Annihilator and pulled a bunch of timed bombs off my belts and carefully attached them to its underside.

Unfortunately one of Eggy's robots saw me and told the Doc. I jumped away and he smacked me flying with the flat of his sword.

Shadow grabbed my arm and pulled me to safety. Eggman started charging at us, but just as he tried to cut us in half the bombs detonated. The blast knocked the Egg Annihilator flying towards Earth, Eggman cursing us as he fell.

"Good work." Shadow said. "We need to head down to the planet to see the others. Normally they stop the Dr before he gets here. Something may be wrong."

"Wait! What about my stuff that go sucked here too?" I asked.

"Go get them while I clean off the rest of the robots. And get some more mines and ammo. You may need them." Shadow added the last part as an after thought.

I ran back the Computer rooms as Shadow finished up the bots.

I had the feeling life was gonna a shit load more fun now.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**U LIKE IT? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WITH MY FRIEND **

**DANIEL, THEN CARLIN.**

**I, Chaotix Dragon, am Dermot by the way if any of u are to slow.**

**PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS THAT AREN'T TOO HARSH.**


End file.
